Pearl drops
by Love is all you need
Summary: The whole story...
1. This is meant to be chap 2!

"I can't believe it, i'm in love. I'm in love with a young, talanted, handsome duke" Said Satine, staring up at Christian, he was gorgeous, so handsome, and loving and What? "I not a duke, i'm a writer" He said A thousand thoughts ran through Satine's mind, then suddenly The real Duke came to mind. "A the duke" She said going over to the door to show Christian out, then she say him. "The Duke! quick hide!" She said, near hysteria. The Duke waltzed in, all smug, and god, was that really him? "He looks like Babydoll's pet rat" she thought. "The pleasure, i fear, would be entirely mine, my dear" Said the Duke, acting all prime and proper in front of Zidler. "My thoughts exactly, the pleasure is all yours..." Satine thought, she instantly hated him, he was so fake, and so repulsive. "Champage my dear?" Said the Duke, finally bringing Satine back to reality. "Christian" She thought, he was sitting praying not to be found behind the table. "DON'T! um.. don't you just love the veiw?" she said pointing to the window. This continue until the Duke left, leaving Satine to deal with Christian. "Do you have any idea? any idea? what would have happened if you were found!" She said, but he looked so sweeet and innocent, well until she blacked out that is. "Satine? Satine?" Satine heard Christian's sweet voice, she was dreaming about him, about their dance in the sky. "Foul play?" She heard the Duke's disembodied voice say, she woke up, and felt a body on top over her, fearing it was the Duke, she opened her eyes, and found Christian, then looking to the side she saw the Duke, turning to a slightly red colour. She tried to explain, but he didn't except it, not until Toulouse came in through the window, she looked at the Duke, like this was all normal to her. After explaining 'Spectacular, Spectacular to the duke, Satine had the sudden urge to see Christian again, she began to sing softly to herself. "When will i begin, to live again?" She found Christian, or rather, he found her shortly afterwards. "Sorry sorry" He said. He was cute. After a heated descussion about love, they shared the first of many kisses, that was it, she was in love, for the very first time in her life, and it felt so good. "How wonderful life is, now your in the world." They sang, she felt like she was walking on air when he looked at her. "You're going to be bad for business, i can tell." She said, kissing him so passionatly, it made both their heads spin. She let out a soft moan as he pulled her closer, placing his hands on the small of her back. She located his lip, and sucked on it for a moment before bitting it softly, and pulling him over to her bed. "This is going to change everything" he said "Promise?" replied Satine. He looked at her, loving every curve, every "&$, everything about her. "Let me help you out of those clothes" she said playfully, scratching her nails up the front of his trousers, he let out a soft groan, making Satine smilee mischeifously. "W-w-what are doing?" he managed to just get out. "Hmm, you want the truth?" she said "Well yes, the truth would be nice thankyou." he said she looked at him, longingly. "Alright, i'm begining to undress you, and after this i plan to tease you, and then make love to you." She said bluntly returning to his pants, she managed to undo his pants, and was running her fingers around the waistband of Christian's knickers. "Why the dress looks so uncomfortable, let me help you out of it." Said Christian innocently, making Satine laugh as he sat he up and began un-buttoning her dress, trailing kisses along her jawbone, making Satine moan in extesy. " Oh no no, this will never do! right, we're getting you right out of that corset!" Said Christian, making Satine laugh again. As he ridded her of the corset, he began to trail kisses done her chest, until he reached her garter belt, which he removed with much ease, taking of her stockings at the same time. They were now in nothing but their knickers. Christian had Satine pinned playfully to the bed, gazing into her eyes. "Hmm, Mr James, i believe that we have a slight problem." said Satine "Yes i think your right" said Christian, taking of her knickers, and throwing across the room, as Satine returned the favour. "Hmm, you're so beautiful" he said "Shut-up" said Satine pulling him closer, kissing him. "But you are" he said. "And your a wonderful writer, you're so confident Christian, bearing your soul, don't you ever feel naked?" She said Christian looked down and said "I am naked" Satine laughed "You know what i mean" she kissed him again.


	2. This is chap 1, sorry!

Droplets, like some kind of pearl ran down her face as he got his moneys worth. She only had one thing to tide her over, the thought that she would indeed someday 'fly away'. When he was satisfied It seemed to have taken for ever he had only one thing to say to her "Give my regards to Harold, he runs a tight shift" He said while getting dressed, cackling almost. When he finally left Satine sat up with the covers up around her chest. She began crying again. This was no life, Lying, in what ever context was lying, And it was no way to make a living. "Satine? Satine! Snap out of it! get on the trapeze now!" Shouted Harold, It was the big night, the night Harold would be rewarded spectacularly, with his new golden paycheck, and Satine would get what was left. Tonight some Duke would be attending the Moulin Rouge. "The French are glad to die for love..." Satine went about doing her routine, wityh which she would hook this mysterious Duke. But when she looked his way, instead of seeing some dirty old man, she saw what she almost mistook for an angel, With beautiful Black hair, doleful grey blue eyes and a sweet niave' grin on his face. She had of course spotted the young penniless writer, he instantly hooked her somehow, she wanted to know more about him. "Is that him Harold?"Satine asked almost forgetting to hide her hope that it was. "Let me see, Yes Poppet that's him alright. Try telling him he's a looker" Said Harold, this Surprised Satine, though she didn't show it, and just shook it off as a joke. "Well that won't be hard." She said staring at the Poet with a new found lust. "That's my girl, always up for the challenge! Now off you go!" Said Harold walking off to the bandstand. "I believe you are expecting me" Said Satine seductively. "Yes, yes" Said the poet breathlessly. He has the voice of a angel, she thought. He looked at her half wondering, half longing. "So what should i call you?" Asked Satine "Ah, um, Christian?" Said the poet almost forgetting his own name just at the sight of her. "It's lovely to make your aquaintance Christian, i'm Satine. Shall we dance?" Said Satine keeping her cool and hiding all her mixed feelings for Christian, she was so confused, but not one part of her showed it. When they had finished they're little conversation on the dance floor Satine took him to her elephant room, Prepared for what was needed, in her corset and ever so light nightgown. But when she set to work, she got a major shock, poetry meant poerty...


End file.
